The present invention relates to a small case completely equipped with all accessories for professional tasters of alcoholic drinks.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a small, rigid, multi-compartment case designed for use by professional tasters and preparers of drinks who give their advice in wineshops, or wine-cellars or in various similar kinds of premises.
Indeed, as is well known, professionals working in that field go through various wine-cellars of large wine industries, in premises where drinks are offered which are prepared according to particular recipes, and said professionals bring with them all implements and articles which are needed for performing their activities.
The required equipment quite often comprises a whole set of of small metallic implements as well as a whole set of glasses, or crystal implements having larger sizes and being quite brittle.
As can be very easily understood, such professionals are quite strongly bonded to the use of their own implements as the success of the drinks prepared depends very strongly on the implements employed.
The transportation of his own implements is one of the major problems that the wine taster has to solve at the present status of the art because, in order to avoid damage to crystallware, it is packaged so as to occupy an increased volume in a remarkable way and as a consequence, the possibilities of transportation and moving become quite limited.
Professionals of said kind need to employ their own implements to solve the highest possible number of customers' requirements with regard to alcoholic drinks. Such requirements vary from the determination of sugar concentrations in wines to the tasting of the same for determining the right with which to compliment food, and include the creation of particular cocktails while in the meantime, the professionals need to move very easily from place to place without being burdened with bulky luggage.
Accordingly, it is evident that there is a demand for a container capable of containing all implements required by professional tasters of alcoholic drinks, said container being designed so that crystal-ware can be easily transported without breaking and so that all other metallic implements needed can also be easily transported.